onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ranger94/Does Shanks want to be the pirate king ?
Ok so I find Shanks as a very interesting character. He was intriduced to us we early on and slowly we kind of got hints about him and his status. Even now can we actualy say much about him ? 1. He is from west blue. 2.He was on board of rogers ship with buggy. 3. He got a scar from Black beard. 4. He was present at Rogers execution. 5. He dueled with Mihawk. 6. He has conquerors Haki. 7. He is a yonko. So we know a lot and still not realy anything. My question for anyone reading this blog is. Do you think he wants to be the pirate king or he just wants to have adventures ? So i originaly thougth that Shanks is just for the whole adventure and having a good time thing. Like maybe he is preparing the worl for Luffy to take over and becaming the pirate king. That he realy doesnt want to become the pirate king maybe even out of respect for hs previous captain. But than i got and idea that maybe there is more to him. Ok so the big time pirates like Whitbeard, Shanks, Doffy all knew that the era was changing. So far in one piece with the exception of WB that out rigth refused to be the pirate king (Roger even asked WB if he wanted to get to Raftel). Now we do have many characters that dont seem to be interested in becoming the king like Boa Hancock or Mihawk and presumambly Shanks. It could even be said that Law doesnt want to be the pirate king but absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence. Kaido was building an army with Doffy artificial DF. Blackbeard is building an army. It seems like things are starting to move. The supernovas want to star a figth with the yonkos. But What about Shanks ? Well hasnt he been recruiting ? Think back to the meeting between Shanks and Whitbeard after Water 7. On the ship Shanks offered Marco to join his crew. Now i would shrug it off as nothing but our author rarely puts in things that dont mean anything and just for fun. Shanks knew WB was figthing and uphill battle. Yeas he respected his crew and him but what if it goes even deeper. Shanks has had his eye on Blackbeard for a long time. Marco is esentialy the leader of the WB pirates. Wouldnt it be possible that he would join Shanks who is probably sooner or later going after BB ? I think that it is incredibly likely. WB pirates have a purpouse and that is to avenge ACE and WB . Shanks would be the perfect aly. Next question. Why didnt Shanks attack the marines and BB ? You have a beaten up BB who even himself proclaims that he is not strong enaugh to take on Shanks. Why in the would you let him go ? Just why ? You know that if you let him go he will become strong enagh to attack you. You might ask here that " IF he wanted to be the pirate king why didnt he attack the marines than ? " Well my aswear to that is because he would recieve a fatal blow. I know that the marines at that point were severly weekend. But Imagine having to figth BB and the Marines at the same time. The red haired pirates wouldnt have been without casualities and than Kaido or Big mom could take them out. Shanks had to save up his strength and gather allies against BB and who better to help him become powerfull and become the pirate king than Marco ? I know i dont have evidence. It is just a funny little idea in my head that i have been toying with. Tell me what you guys think . Category:Blog posts